cyrileinarfandomcom-20200215-history
Songs in 100th Anniversary!
We are the Berrykins #Animal Parade-Magical Event #The Tap Dancing Teddy Bear-Magical Event #The Lion and Bear-Magical Event #Little Bo Peep-Magical Event #The Three Ships-Magical Event #The Singing Man in the Pink House-Magical Event #Magic Tree-Magical Event #Ready to Go (Panic at the Disco) & Ooh La La #I'm Wishing #One Song #With a Smile and a Song #Whistle While You Work #Heigh-Ho #Some Day My Prince Will Come #Opening Travel #I Like to Move It #So Good #Walk the Dinosaur #Theme from Jurassic Park & End Credits #happy牛year你最牛 #拥抱春天 #Theme from the Lost World #Two Voices, One Song #Connected #Believe #We're Gonna Find It #大家一起喜羊羊 #左手右手 #我愛平底鍋 #We’re Gonna Shine #Summertime Fun #I Deserve It #Something So Right #Is My Dream Worth The Price #It’s All About Me #Anna’s Ballet & Friends Are Everything #Home, Sweet Home & Merry Angel-Wedding Peach DX #When I See an Elephant Fly #Master of the Seas (Captain Gutt’s Sea Shanty) #We Are #Pink Elephants on Parade #Double Dutch Bus #Marching Band-High School Musical (Friends Forever) #Me and My Girls & All Together #Circle of Life (song) #I Just Can't Wait to be King (film) #Be Prepared #Hakuna Matata #Can You Feel the Love Tonight #Wedding Wars from Wedding Peach #Virgin Love from Wedding Peach #Here on my Island #Right Here in My Arms #I Need to Know #Love is for Peasants #At the Ball #Always More #Down in New Orleans #Almost There #When We're Human #Gonna Take You There #Ma Belle Evangeline #Dig a Little Deeper #Everybody Wants to Be a Cat #Oo-De-Lally #The Phony King of England #Love #So This is Love #A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes #Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo #All in the Golden Afternoon #Very Good Advice #Mad Hatter Tea Party Song #The Unbirthday Song #In a World of My Own #Painting the Roses Red & The Cards March #Once Upon a Dream #Perfect World #I Belong #Xerxes Mix #I Can’t Fight This Feeling Anymore #Love is a Song #The Schnitzel Song #Top of the Woods #I Like To Move It (Wil.i.am) #Chipmunks Metal Song, I Whistle A Happy Tune, Hello Young Lovers, Getting to Know You, Prayer to Buddha, Anna Remembers/Shall We Dance Fantasy #Sweet a Little Love- Wedding Peach DX and Fun, Fun, Fun #Wannabe #Non Je Ne Regrette Rien #Firework #Afro Circus/I Like to Move It #Flip, Flop, Fly, #You’ve Got it #Forever Diamondz #I’m Having a Really Nice Day #Why Can’t be Friends #Shine #Christmas Song Medley (Christmas Only)-Balla Christmas, Feliz Navidad, White Christmas, Jingle Bells, Silent Night, Feliz Nevivad (Reprise), O Come All Ye faithful, Mary's Boychild, Auld Lang Tyne & Song Medley-Two Voices, One Song, When I See an Elephant Fly, Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo, Friends Are Everything, I Just Can't Wait to be King (film), Dig a Little Deeper, Firework (after Christmas Medley 2013 & before Chinese New Year Medley 2014) #Chinese New Year Song Medley (Chinese New Year only)-Wishing you a Happy & Prosperous Chinese New Year, Gong Xi Fa Cai, Gong Hei Fat Choy, Xin Jie Yu Yi Xin Ni Huat Chai & Ending Songs-I Have Dreamed, Wedding Wars and Virgin Love from Wedding Peach (reprise), End Credits-Can You Feel the Love Tonight (Elton John) and Summertime Fun (Reprise), So Good! (reprise), End Song in Disaster Movie Category:Cyril Category:Winter